


Our Life

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [26]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke moves back into the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G. Beta by "Noelleleihe".

 

Luke followed Noah back home to their apartment. He never should have moved out – temporary or not. Noah was his family just as much as his mom and siblings. Luke had told him this, but lately Luke seemed to be the one having a hard time remembering it. Stupidly, he’d urged Noah to go to LA instead of going to his dad’s funeral because he thought that was what Noah really wanted. Luke was wrong – Noah wanted to be with him, supporting him. You’d think he would have learned from that mistake, but he hadn’t. Luke followed it up with another bonehead move when he’d announced he would be living with his mom for awhile without discussing it with Noah first. If the tables had been turned, Luke knew he would have freaked out if Noah made that decision without him. 

Thankfully, Luke’s mom set him straight and he was going home where he belonged. He was grateful Noah accepted his apology, no questions asked. Luke grinned, thinking about how good it felt to be back in Noah’s arms, kissing him. Too bad the kiss had been interrupted by Mason’s crappy timing. 

Why did it seem like Mason was always showing up at the most inopportune time? This time he came bearing DVDs for Noah. Luke wondered if Mason had planned on lending them to Noah or watching them with him. Either way, Luke wasn’t too wild about it. Mason was Noah’s advisor, but it seemed like he was trying to be more. 

Luke drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. There was something about Mason Jarvis that rubbed him the wrong way. Luke couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Was it because he convinced Noah not to use the script Luke had written? Could it be those stupid scarves he wore even on the hottest summer days? Mason’s air of authority on everything that is film? Or was it the fact that Mason seemed to be seeing more of Noah than he had lately? 

Luke’s brow furrowed. Exactly how much time had Noah been spending with Mason? Was Mason taking advantage of Luke’s absence?

He intended to find out. 

Noah was waiting for him in the apartment lot as Luke parked his car. His boyfriend had a big, toothy vampire grin as he bounced on his heels, waiting for Luke to get out of his car. God…he’d missed Noah. He shouldn’t have been away from Noah for one single day. 

“You beat me,” Luke said, slipping out of his car.

“I guess I was a little anxious to get home.”

“I should have never left.” Luke popped the trunk of his car open so he could get his luggage out of it. 

“Let me grab one of your bags.”

Luke smiled, stepping aside so Noah could have access to the trunk. He could’ve easily managed his suitcase and duffle bag but Noah wanted to help so he let him. He vowed to never let Noah feel that he wasn’t needed again. “Thanks.” 

Noah grabbed Luke’s duffle bag. “It’s good to have you home.”

“I’m happy to be back.”

Hand-in-hand, they strolled to their apartment. Noah fished out his key, unlocking the door and stepping aside so Luke could enter first. Home. Luke was overcome with emotion as he stood in the foyer inhaling the smells that made up their apartment – coffee with a hint of Noah’s aftershave mixed with Noah’s natural essence. Usually, there would be a trace of sex in the air along with the scent of Luke’s cologne and hair products, but it was lacking since Luke hadn’t been living there. He planned on remedying this quickly. 

“I’m glad I tidied up this morning,” Noah said, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I would have hated for you to come home to a dirty apartment.”

Luke had to chuckle at that – Noah messy – that would be the day. “You don’t know how to be messy. It’s not in your nature.”

“Things got a little lax between the trip to Minneapolis and the late nights I've be putting in,” Noah said as he deposited Luke’s duffle bag in the bedroom. 

Java wasn’t open past 9pm so that meant only one thing. Luke’s stomach knotted. “Late nights with Mason?” Luke called after him, hoping that the spike of jealousy he suddenly felt didn’t come through in his tone. He didn’t want his return home to start with a fight.

Noah emerged from the bedroom, brow furrowed. “Well…yeah…he’s been helping me with the script and such.”

It was the ‘and such’ that raised Luke’s hackles. “Did you guys have plans tonight?”

“What are you getting at, Luke?” Noah was no fool. Obviously he could see right through Luke. 

“Mason and the DVDs he showed up with at Java.”

Noah pinched the bridge on his nose. “He thought they’d cheer me up.”

Luke could feel his blood pressure starting to rise. _He_ was the one who should be cheering Noah up not Mason. Mason needed to stop butting in where he didn’t belong – mainly Luke’s relationship with Noah. “Why would he think you need cheering up?” 

“I sorta told him about the fight we had earlier.”

Luke let go of his suitcase which hit the floor with a loud thud. “You what? You talked to Mason about us – about our fight? What the fuck, Noah?”

“It’s not like I went running to him,” Noah quickly clarified. “He saw there was something bothering me and asked me about it.”

“It doesn’t mean that you have to confide in him. He’s your professor, not your therapist.”

“It felt good to be able to talk to someone.”

“Then try Casey or Alison – one of your friends.”

“He was only trying to help,” Noah said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“I’ll bet,” Luke scoffed. 

“He’s my professor.”

“Maybe someone should remind him of that fact.” Luke placed his hands on Noah’s shoulders. “You’re _my_ boyfriend and _his_ student.”

“Kinda stating the obvious there, Luke.”

“Maybe Professor Jarvis needs a reminder. I’m sure he didn’t plan on lending you the DVDs – probably thought you might need some company watching them – someone to hold your hand. Maybe a shoulder to cry on.”

Noah stepped away from Luke, eyes narrowing. Luke had hit the mark there – so much for not fighting, because Noah was putting on the gloves and stepping into the ring. “I think your imagination is working overtime again. Mason has never once crossed any lines with me.”

“Does he invite his other students on trips out of town?” Luke countered.

“I don’t know…I guess.”

“Oh…so there were other students who went to Minneapolis with you guys?”

“No,” Noah said, glancing away from Luke. 

“Of course there weren’t.” Luke folded his arms across his chest. “And he picked _you_ and _your_ script to whisk away to Hollywood for a meeting with Jude Law. He seems to have really taken you under his wing.”

“That’s because he believes in me. He thinks I have talent and could be a good filmmaker.”

Noah’s words were a slap in the face. Luke hated the insinuation that he hasn’t been supportive of Noah. He was the one who pushed him to go to California because he didn’t want Noah to have a single regret. He’d spent days with Noah on his first film, acting as producer and camera guy, loving every minute of it. Not just because it allowed him to spend so much time with Noah. Luke was able to see firsthand just how much filmmaking meant to Noah and how talented he was at it. 

“Oh, baby,” Luke said, cupping Noah’s face in his hands. “I believe in you. I always have, always will.”

“But you haven’t been there for me lately,” Noah quietly admitted, which was like a dagger in Luke’s heart. “I know you’ve been going through so much and I –”

“No, you’re right.” Luke said, holding Noah’s gaze. He’d make this better. Never again would Noah think that he was alone. “I’ve been going through a lot but I never, ever want you to think that I don’t support you.”

“I’ve missed you,” Noah murmured. “I hate sleeping alone. I miss your snoring.”

“I don’t snore.”

“You snore and you try to steal all the covers and you –”

Luke didn’t let Noah finish his thought; instead he silenced him with a much needed kiss. He wasn’t going to let Mason ruin his first night back home. Noah needed him and Luke was going to be there for him – end of story. He was also going to keep an eye of Mason as best he could. The professor wasn’t to be trusted.

“I missed you too,” Luke breathed when they parted. “We are never going to sleep apart again.”

Noah grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.”

Noah led Luke over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Luke onto his lap. “No more trips without telling me – especially ones that put your life in danger.”

“Deal,” Luke said, moving so that he was straddling Noah’s lap, which was a much better position. “I promise that I won’t be dodging anymore bullets.”

Noah’s eyes clouded over. “That’s not even funny, Luke. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you.”

Luke brushed his fingers through Noah’s hair. “I’m right here, baby.”

Luke bent down, placing wet, open-mouthed kiss on Noah’s lips. Noah planted his hands firmly on Luke’s ass, deepening the kiss. All of the blood in Luke’s body rushed straight to his dick. Luke rocked his hips, needing a bit of friction to go with the kiss. He moaned into the kiss when his cock made contact with Noah’s. 

“Fuck…I’m so hard and horny for you, Luke,” Noah breathed, gazing up at Luke with dark, pupil-blown eyes that promised hot, smoldering sex. “I need be inside of you. Let me fuck you.” 

Noah never ceased to amaze him. He’d blossomed so much since showing up late at WOAK that day in June over two years ago. He was hardly the same guy who had been afraid to hold Luke’s hand in public or say ‘I love you’. Noah loved sex – with Luke. It didn’t matter if he topped or bottomed, whether it was hand jobs, blow jobs or rimming – Noah wanted to do it all. 

A lot. 

It might have taken them a long time to go all the way but it had been well worth the wait. Luke couldn’t imagine anyone ever being a better, more giving, enthusiastic lover than Noah. Making love with Noah was an out of body experience. Each time Noah took him to the heavens and back again. He was looking forward to another ride.

“Yes, Noah.” Luke captured Noah’s bottom lip with his teeth, slowly nibbling and kissing it. “I want you so bad. Right here, right now.”

Noah slid his hands underneath Luke’s polo, pushing the shirt up over Luke’s head and tossing it onto the floor. Luke groaned as Noah dragged his tongue along Luke’s chest, latching onto one of his nipples, slowly sucking it. Noah could spend hours on Luke’s chest, licking and petting it. His chest was one of Noah’s favorite spots. Noah had shyly confessed to this fact while they lay entwined and sweaty after a vigorous round of lovemaking when they were locked away in Noah’s dorm room. Noah shyly admitted how much he loved Luke’s chest hair because it was so masculine. After hearing this Luke made a silent vow that he’d never wax it. Luke’s painfully hard cock got even harder when Noah let out a low, throaty moan. 

Luke needed to take care of his boyfriend. Pronto. Slipping off Noah’s lap, Luke sank to knees despite Noah’s attempt to protest.

“Shhh.” Luke unbuckled Noah’s belt. “Need to take care of you – missed sucking your cock.”

Luke took a moment to just stare at Noah’s dick, which as far as he was concerned was one of the wonders of the world. Noah may love Luke’s chest but Luke loved Noah’s cock – ever since he accidentally saw it in Branson. Luke was still amazed that it was his now. And it was going to stay that way. Mason better not get any funny ideas. Noah and his gorgeous body belonged to Luke.

Latching his mouth onto Noah’s inner thigh, Luke began to slowly suck the tender spot. _Mine._ Noah snaked his fingers through Luke’s hair, moaning as he did so. _His._ There was a bond between them that no one could break. One open-mouthed kiss after the next, Luke worked his way to Noah’s hard, leaking dick. He licked the slit, which garnered the most delicious shudder from Noah. Luke slowly sank his mouth down Noah’s shaft. Cock in mouth, Luke peered up at Noah through his lashes, which he knew was Noah’s undoing. 

Noah groaned so loudly that Luke could have sworn it rattled the windows of the apartment. “Fuck,” he panted, carding his fingers through Luke’s hair.

No one ever saw Noah like this, so raw and unguarded. He loved when Noah just let go like this, defenses down, baring his soul. It might have taken awhile for Noah to let down his defenses, but it was so worth it. Noah Mayer was comfortable in his gorgeous skin. Luke was so fucking proud of him every day.

Luke slowly sucked Noah’s dick, loving that with each stroke Noah held on tighter to his hair, lost a little more control. He stopped just shy of getting Noah off, leaving his boyfriend in a blissed-out haze.

“Luke…”

Luke stood up, toeing off his sneakers. “We’re not done yet – far from it.” He reached inside the back pocket of his jeans to get the packet of lube he’d stashed there once he decided to move back to the apartment. He handed it to Noah, who gave him a bemused smile.

“So you were planning on some make up sex?”

“Banking on it.” Luke stepped out of his jeans and boxers, completely naked. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“You better.” 

Luke straddled Noah’s lap as Noah ripped open the packet, pouring a portion of the lube onto his long fingers, which quickly sought out Luke’s hole. He slipped two fingers inside. “Oh yeah,” Luke groaned as Noah slowly stretched him. 

“So tight,” Noah murmured, “gonna feel amazing around my dick.”

“Give it to me.”

Noah withdrew his fingers and used the remainder of the lube to slick up his cock. Luke took his time lowering himself onto it, relishing the sensation of being filled. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head once he’d taken Noah to the hilt. _Ohmygod_ …how he loved this.

“Baby, you gotta move,” Noah panted, placing his hands on Luke’s hips. “You’re killing me.”

Luke planted a hot, wet kiss on his mouth. “Couldn’t think of a better way to go.”

Noah dug his fingers deeper into Luke’s flesh as Luke began to ride him… _hard_ …as promised. He knew that neither of them was going to be able to hold to too long at this pace, but it didn’t matter. Luke was home now in every sense of the word. There would be time later on to take it slow and savor the moment. Noah came first, grasping Luke’s cock as he did, bringing Luke over the edge. 

“Damn.” Noah was a sweaty, sexy mess –Luke’s come splattered over his chest, hair damp, eyes dark and glassy like onyx. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Luke said, petting Noah’s face. “I love to see you let go.”

“You’re quite the sight too, Snyder.”

Luke kissed the tip of Noah’s nose. “I have my moments.” He gingerly lifted himself off Noah’s cock, snuggling against Noah’s chest. 

“We need to stay,” Noah murmured, fingers ghosting across Luke’s back.

“Hmmm…nice idea but I think we’ll be more comfortable in bed.” The come that had splattered on Luke’s belly was already starting to dry. Maybe he could coax Noah into the shower to help him clean up before they made it into the bedroom.

Noah flashed him a silly grin. “That’s not what I’m talking about. I want to stay here in this apartment with you. I think when our lease is up at the end of December we need to renew it for a year this time.”

“I knew I’d be able to win you over if I didn’t mess with your classic film collection,” Luke teased.

“Well…your snoring and inability to get your dirty underwear into the clothes hamper hasn’t scared me away. Close but not quite.”

Luke shook his head, pinching Noah’s cheek. “You’re such a comedian.”

“So do you think you could put up with me for awhile longer? Even though I still make the bed with military corners and complain about your clothes on the floor?”

“Yeah…you’re a keeper.”

“I’ll try not to be so anal,” Noah promised which made Luke raised his eyebrows. “Not like that. I’ll try to lighten up a bit and remember that I don’t have to pass inspection.”

“And I’ll try not to be a noisy slob.”

Noah’s eyes sparkled. “Sounds like we have a deal then.”

“We do.”

“Good,” Noah murmured, brushing his lips against Luke’s, “because I love our life together.”


End file.
